Wiara (Fragmented)
Wiara was a Ga-Matoran, who was transformed into a Toa, and ultimately a Turaga in the Fragmented Universe. History Early life Like most Ga-Matoran, Wiara began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. She was then placed on the Southern Continent. She lived there in peace, she became a professional doctor, using herbs and other natural medical plants. But, her village was raided by Dark Hunters. They killed three quarters of the population of her village, she was one of the few who escaped the carnage. Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm occurred, she was one the side that would be called Voya Nui. She tended to all the injured, but, her village was raided again by Dark Hunters. But, this time Toa arrived and killed all of them. Their leader, Toa Jarx, saw greatness in Wiara. He gave her his Toa Power, and she was transformed. Toa Once being turned into a Toa, the rest of Turaga Jarx's team chose who they believed were worthy to become Toa. After seven more Matoran were transformed, leaving two dozen Matoran left in the village. They set out, and Wiara was chosen as leader of their team, the Toa Victorem. The eight of them traveled north and found a village being attacked by even more Dark Hunters. They fought them and captured them and set them out at sea. They traveled to the Northern Continent, leaving their homeland behind, and traveling beyond. There, they settled in a small village and became their protectors. They didn't face much threat, because they only faced rogue Skakdi and traitors of the village. They soon became very bored, and they started to argue all the time, they were becoming increasingly insane, all except for Wiara. They eventually began fighting each other until only Wiara and a Toa of Plantlife were left. The Toa of Plantlife attempted to kill her, but she injured him badly, and she left for Metru Nui, and never saw her team again. She had failed as a leader. Lone Travels After traveling at sea, she reached a island known as Karzahni. She performed recon on this island, watching Matoran being treated horribly, and Karzahni “fixing” them. She raided the island, releasing hundreds of Matoran. She then attacked Karzahni himself, and sliced his arm off. But she was also injured in the struggle. She later traveled to the island of Zakaz, and met several outcast Skakdi. They were rebels to the government, they patched her up, and she made a battle plan for them. They raided the government at midnight, they took them out, and the Skakdi killed the Minister. She left them, after they attempted to murder her. Turaga To be added. Abilities and Traits When she was a Toa of Water, she could create, control, and absorb Water. She could channel it through her hands, but could create an even stronger blast of Water with her Staff. She was a trained medical officer, with a vast knowledge of medicine and herbs. She wasn't always the most pleasant to be around, for she was angered easily. She is strong and swift. Mask and Tools Wiara wears a Kanohi Paraki, Mask of Strength. With it, she can lift very heavy things. But, when she became a Turaga, she can't access the powers any more, or at most a little bit of super strength. It is unknown what tool she used as a Matoran, but as a Toa, she used an Tidal Wave Staff, which could channel her powers. She also carried a blade, and this was transformed into a small blade once she became a Turaga. Her staff was destroyed just before her transformation. So, as a Turaga, she had a staff that was powered by a Red Crystal, which allowed her to use powerful energies. Appearances *''A Step Out of Darkness'' - First appearance *''Fallen Heroes'' Gallery File:I39 Wiara1.JPG File:I39 Wiara2.JPG File:I39 Wiara3.JPG Trivia *Her appearance was inspired by that of Gandalf from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. *She is one of 's favorite characters. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Itinerant Characters